Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Tesendar
Tesendar is the Domain of the summon DiAbOlOs. This Domain encompasses two major environments - the old industrial area of Sundry and the capital city of the Tessandarian Empire - merged together into a seamless whole. Overview Tesendar can be aptly described as the "City of Darkness"; darkness stretches to every corner of the area, with only man-made light, such as lamp or factory sparks providing clarity. A constant presence of foggy and misty ambience further worsens the city's visibility, and one can easily get lost without a proper light source. When looked from a bird's eye view, the city is covered by a large shadow bearing the shape of a pair of demonic wings. Curiously, the city also extends exactly only around the border of the shadow, and not even a pebble is out of the shadow's reach. Tesendar is divided into two districts, a small civilian district with running shops, and a larger industrial district featuring a series of busy factories. The civilian district is situated in the "entrance" of the Domain, and it is the brightest spot of Tesendar owing to a constant healthy source of light within its buildings. The design of this district is largely Victorian in nature, with lighting dominated by yellow gas lamps. Penetrating deep into Tesendar will lead to its industrial area, which features large factories that generate a constant miasma of light-absorbing fog. The factory area has no natural light to speak of, and its most reliable light-source comes from sparks generated by dark energy combustion that are produced by said factories' smoke-stacks. With its many alleyways, hulking machinery and multitude of factories, this area is particularly disorienting, and one can easily get lost within it. The largest factory in the centre of the Domain is a monstrous, hulking behemoth that more resembles a fortress than a factory. This area may be entered; however, the player must bring their own light source in as there is zero illumination inside. Within its walls is a twisting maze of narrow corridors, filled with pipes and broken machinery. Navigating this maze to its central chamber will bring the player into contact with Diabolos, who rests upon a broken throne within the central court. Once cleansed of Diabolos's influence, the two areas become more clearly demarcated. The outer ring is a Shard that resembles Tesendar's appearance in Echoes of Strife, without the veil of darkness associated with the summon. The central part of the Domain becomes the power generation area of old Sundry, with the following appearances during each phase: *'Prime': In Sundry's height, the factories process an immense number of crystals to extract aetherial energy which powers the rest of Sundry. This is the phase that is first locked in when the Domain is cleansed, which results in changes to the neighbouring Domains and Hubs as they will now be supplied with power. The predominant colour scheme is the white of the fac *'Pair': Deprived of magical energy by the gods, the factories have been converted to run on more technological forms of fuel. This incarnation of the factories more closely resembles the original Domain, with the area becoming noticeably grimier and covered in a layer of miasma. *'Post-apocalyptic': The factories are motionless, broken shells. Gameplay Tesendar/Industrial Square is a stage available for combat. It is a large city square lined with small factories sprawling all across the area, creating many alleys and junctions. The factory walls are indestructible, thus allowing the alleys to be miniature dueling lanes. Overall targeting range remains unaffected, despite the location's dark ambient. While Industrial Square consistently features poor visibility, the dark energy combustion produced by the factories periodically will light-up the area, albeit weakly. During the stage transition, the entire stage darkens even further, and the factories stop producing the dark energy combustion. In addition, a faint line of light will shine down at the character with the highest score. During said stage transition, all targeting range experiences a nerf - except while targeting the character with the highest score. Darkfall will also activate prematurely if DiAbOlOs is successfully summoned into the Tesendar. *'Size:' Large *'Theme': Night on Bald Mountain *'100 Wins Title:' Whisperer in Darkness Inhabitants *'Diabolos': The summon of this Domain. Diabolos will offer deals to any character who manages to make their way to him. The nature of the deal varies according to the character, but generally involve an offer of power for possession. *'Little Girl': A young girl with pigtails, roughly 8 years old in appearance. Her skin, hair and clothing are all white, and she appears to glow dimly in the darkness. She does not appear to be an albino, as her irises are entirely black in colour. The Little Girl can be found anywhere in the Domain, except in the Fortress, often watching the player curiously from afar. She will flee if approached. *'The Presence': An amorphous mass of darkness which can initially be found only in the central factory, lumbering slowly through its corridors. The Presence emits a constant stream of apologies in a grief-stricken male voice. Touching it results in a gameover. *'Town Inhabitants': The shops in the civilian districts are run by inhabitants who, from a distance, appear to be human. Closer inspection reveals that these inhabitants are little more than puppets, emitting a shadowy mist from where their eyes would normally be. Story Main *Cafe Tesendar At Night *Vereor Nox Sub-stories An assortment of short-stories/events that takes place within Tesendar. They are not necessarily related to the main chapters, but provides occasional insight about the characters. *One or Thousand Related Location *Emperor's Fortress Category:Locations